


Milk, Bread, and Other Things Our Soulmate Said

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fred Weasley Lives, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Seer Luna Lovegood, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: This piece is for Hermione's Nook Rare-Pair Soulmate Fest where we were given specific soulmate tropes and had to write a pic about them with a rare-pair of our choosing.The trope I received was : "You have this limited stack of sticky notes. Write whatever you want on it, and that note would magically appear somewhere in your soulmate’s line of sight during that day."At a bachelorette party Hermione is confronted once again with her dislike of divination. Upon receiving a gift the next week, Hermione may find more than she bargained for through some magical little notes."Bill, what is that on your back?""What? Where?""There!" Fleur points to a spot just below his left shoulder blade."What does that say?" he asks while turning around at an awkward angle to get a glimpse before giving up and going to a mirror."Milk, bread, TP, and thank you letter for Luna Lovegood."
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 193
Collections: Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest





	Milk, Bread, and Other Things Our Soulmate Said

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a fic for the Hermione's Nook Rare-Pair Soulmate Fest
> 
> I really wanted to do a relationship I've never explored and decided on this one when my OTP got shot down. lol!
> 
> Overall, I'm not sure how long this will be, but I'm having fun writing it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> ~Fae
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the world of HP. That belongs to JKR even if I want to take it from her.

**Milk, Bread, and Other Things Our Soulmate Said**

**Chapter 1:**

Crystal Balls and Other Things

* * *

POP.

And the champagne was flowing. 

It was a month before the biggest wedding the Burrow has seen since Bill and Fleur’s during the war. 

“Hermione! Drink!” Ginny, soon to be Mrs. Zabini, shouts across the room at the introspective bookworm. 

“Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind from work,” she mumbles into her glass of bubbly. 

Ginny walks across the living room through the other girls in her wedding party and falls into the couch beside Hermione. Throwing her arm around the girl, she asks, “What’s up?”

“It’s nothing, Ginny, really. This is your night!” Hermione plasters on a painfully fake smile and takes a big gulp of her drink, hoping for a little release the alcohol can bring. After the month she’d had, Hermione could really use more than a little release. Not wanting to bring the night down, and seeing Ginny’s knowing look, she knew the bride-to-be wouldn't let it go, she jumped up and with a wave of her wand, turned up the Wizarding wireless. “Dance time!” she shouted and grabbed another glass of champagne, downing it just as quickly as the first.

All the girl’s shouted and started jumping with the beat, bodies bumping into one another in light-hearted revelry. 

Ginny was having a relatively small wedding party, but there were still enough girls to make the room shake with their jumping. 

After the war, Ginny and Harry had decided that after everything that had happened between them, they were better suited as competitive best friends, thus including Ginny in their Golden Trio. With everything Ginny had done for Hermione over the last five years since the war, the 23 year old did not begrudge the red-head’s involvement in her longest and most sacred friendship. 

Hermione and Ginny clung to each other when the war ended and have only gotten closer since.

Ginny knew she had found her Happily Ever After in Blaise Zabini after just the first date. 

“I just need to convince him it's in his best interest, too,” she revealed one Wine Wednesday night -- a standing tradition in the two girls’ flat. Giggles resounded to her confession, and while the statement was funny, the boy didn’t end up really needing that much convincing - being head over heels himself. 

Ginny had tried to set her friend up over the years, even a date with one Draco Malfoy. Which, admittedly, had been her best first date ever. Hermione wouldn't admit that out loud until plied with generous amounts of alcohol, though. But she and Malfoy weren’t suited in that way, even if he would never let her live down her drunken confession. She got a really good friend out of the deal, though.

Malfoy and Harry have been able to put aside their differences, and while Ron enjoys pretending he still hates Draco, Hermione and Ginny can see through his charade a mile away. Malfoy has fun antagonizing the fiery male by being the nicest he can be at all times, but in the most sarcastic way.

While still lonely and wishing for love, Hermione is glad she and Malfoy have the relationship that they do since Hermoine is Ginny’s maid of honor and Malfoy is Zabini’s best man. 

Which is why she’s trying so hard not to be melancholy tonight at the party  _ she _ planned. She had been dating this guy in her department in the Ministry for almost a month and was looking forward to him being her date to the wedding. 

She was also willing to settle when it came to him, if he was going to end up being the best she’d get at a Happily Ever After. Unfortunately, Hermione was never the best at hiding her emotions, and the guy caught on pretty quickly that there was something off between them. He broke it off the day before the party. 

“Hello, Hermione,” comes an airy voice in Hermione’s ear. Turning to see who is next to her, she sees the resident little blonde fairy. 

“Hi, Luna. Having fun?” 

“Oh yes, wonderful party. I can see quite the Carywhelp litter on the horizon,” Luna admits with a faraway look in Ginny’s direction. 

“That’s nice,” Hermione comments, used to Luna’s invisible creatures after years of friendship with the girl. Hermione goes to check on the snacks in the kitchen and when she returns with trays laden with finger food following behind her, she finds all the girls on the floor sitting in a circle. 

“Hermione! Luna’s gonna read our fortunes, come join us!” cries Parvati Patil from her spot next to Fay Dunbar and a girl from Ginny’s Quidditch team, Heather Lewis. 

Hiding a grimace, Hermione walks over and spreads the trays among the tables along the outside of the living room so the girls can reach whatever they want. She sidles up next to Ginny, who stealthily reaches over and squeezes her hand, knowing the other girls hatred for all things Divination. 

With her crystal ball in front of her, Luna looks up and around the circle. “Who would like to go next?”

Padma tentatively raises her hand, “I’ve never been as into this as my sister, but I’ll let you take a whack at it. I could use some good news.”

Luna motions for Padma to scoot closer. Padma puts her hands on the crystal at Luna’s encouragement and Luna settles her hands over top of them. 

“Let’s see here,” Luna whispers as she looks at the crystal ball intently. “I see golden fields of wheat. You’re standing in them, but luckily the wheat isn’t getting all over your clothes. I hate it when I’m wearing all black and you can see every spot of lint I collect. Oh look at that, you’re holding an emerald. How nice, I’ve never held an emerald before. Do you have many of those?”

Hermione can see from the look on Padma’s face that she did not realize fully what she was in for when asking Luna to read her fortune. Padma slowly shakes her head in the negative. 

“Shame, I hear they go very well with black and silver.”

“Oh come on!” Hermione exclaims and Ginny shoots her a warning look. 

But Hermione’s complaint is already out there and Luna is giving her a knowing smirk. 

“Something wrong, Hermione?” Luna asks airily as if she doesn’t know about Hermione’s contentious relationship with the art. 

“You can’t possibly be serious, Luna! None of that makes any sense and you know it. What does it even have to do with Padma’s future?” Hermione listed off her complaints in rapid succession. 

“I’m sure Padma will figure it out when she figures out the answer to the question everyone asked me,” Luna answered dreamily. 

“Wait, what did they ask you?” Hermione stopped, not knowing she had missed a part of the conversation. 

“About their true love. Everyone who hasn’t already found it like Ginny here was curious to know when they’d meet their soulmate, or who it was, or how’d they’d meet.”

This shocked Hermione into silence, not because of the fact that the other girls were curious about love, that’s a given when you’re around weddings. She was shocked that other people actually believed in soulmates.

“You seriously think there is such a thing as  _ soulmates _ ?” Hermione questioned, looking around the room to address the party as a whole.

“Well, yes,” answered Padma. She got other affirmatives from a couple of the girls.

“Is this something widely accepted by the magical community?” With this she looked mostly to Ginny.

“Not really. People talk about them, but they’re more a myth really,” Ginny shrugged. Thank Merlin she wasn’t the only other sane person in the room right now.

“I disagree, Ginny. My parents were soulmates. They are actually very real,” Luna replied with a wistful smile, clearly thinking about her mum and dad.

“Okay, Luna,” Hermione sighed, giving up on the subject since she truly did love the spritely girl and didn’t want to offend her. ‘ _ If Luna could get offended, that is,’  _ Hermione thought to herself, not remembering a time she had ever seen the other girl angry.

“Would you like me to read your fortune, Hermione?” 

Hermione stiffened in her seat, while she didn’t want to hurt Luna’s feelings, she also didn’t want to pander to the unreliable magic that is Divination. Glancing at Ginny, she saw the other girl had a pleading look in her eyes as if telling her to just get it over with so they could get back to the party. Hermione sighed…  _ heavily _ .

“Sure, Luna, you can read my soulmate fortune,” she acquiesced and moved to sit in front of the crystal ball as Padma went to sit back in her spot in the circle.

Luna focused hard on the ball in front of her before smiling softly to herself.

“I can’t do it, actually,” Luna admitted, looking up at Hermione.

“What?” Hermione asked suddenly, trying to squash the slight disappointment she felt after having given in to Luna’s wishes. “Do I not have a soulmate?” 

“On the contrary, you most definitely have a pair for your soul,” Luna admitted, and Hermione missed the ‘ _ for  _ your soul’ instead of ‘ _ to _ your soul.’ “But this is showing me that I have the perfect way for you to see soulmates are real.”

“Uh… okay,” Hermione looked around thoroughly confused by this turn of events. She looked at Ginny, who looked just as confused as she felt. 

At that, everyone decided it was time to play a drinking game. The crystal ball was switched out for an empty bottle of butterbeer and the firewhiskey flowed freely. 

Hours later, when everyone was thoroughly sloshed and sent home via Floo, Hermione laid in bed next to Ginny - having crawled in with the girl for their last night together - and couldn’t get the concept of soulmates along with what Luna said out of her head. 

She sighed and rolled over. She couldn’t believe she’d almost been worried that Luna not giving her a fortune had meant she didn’t have a soulmate. 

She didn’t even believe in such a thing!

And yet… the thought of belonging fully and truly and completely to someone was a thrilling thought. Like everyone, Hermione wanted love. While it was hard to watch just how in love Blaise was with Ginny, Hermione was truly happy for her best friend. If anyone deserved to be showered in love the way Blaise did with Ginny, it was her. Ginny’d been through a lot and for once got to be treated like a queen.

Hermione just  _ really _ wanted someone, too. 

Ron had unceremoniously admitted one day that he couldn’t date Hermione anymore. He finally had come to terms with the fact he had an inferiority complex and also knew he was never going to make Hermione happy the way she deserved. 

He had said that he kept having doubts about their relationship and it was Hermione who’d had to convince him they were meant to be - even if she hadn’t really believed it at the time herself. He said she needed someone who was fully in to the relationship they would have with her, someone who loved her as much as she loved them, and who wouldn’t doubt her. He kept holding her to these extreme expectations and then got offended when she didn’t match up and thoroughly proved she was just a person. But in turn also held himself to insane expectations because of the pedestal he had put her on. He couldn’t do it anymore - to himself or her. 

So, they went their separate ways and after a couple months of awkwardness, a month of which Hermione had to completely cut Ronald off so she could grieve the relationship, they were back to being best friends. 

It’s not that Hermione had to grieve Ron specifically, but the future she had planned for them. She realized after Ron’s declarations that he was totally right and she was more in love with the idea of him than she was actually in love with  _ him. _

She then started trying to date. Then she gave up. Then Ginny started setting her up with people. 

Hermione never saw the future she had truly wanted with any of them, but was willing to settle if it was the best she was going to get.

Having the prospect of soulmates presented to her as if it was gospel the way Luna believed it was… was almost too much for her heart to handle. She wanted it  _ so much _ . 

She still didn’t believe it, and she thought the notion a silly thing for young girls who still dreamed of being a princess, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to believe.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek and melted into her pillow as she drifted off to sleep. 

  
  



End file.
